Gallimimus
Gallimimus= Information The Gallimimus (Gal-ihm-eye-mus) (chicken mimic) was an omnivorous ornithomimid from the Late Cretaceous Nemegt Formation of Mongolia, 70 MYA. It is the second largest ornithomimosaur ever found, with only Deinocheirus being bigger. It appears to be inspired by the design of the Gallimimus from the Jurassic Park movie franchise, but it is intended to support a feathery coat with a bald, vulture-like head, unlike those of the film. Although, it still is quite inaccurate due to scientists saying that Gallimimus was way more of an ostrich than a vulture. Appearance It's head, arms, and feet are pale orange. Its feathers are orange on the back and white on its belly. It has long black claws on each of its limbs. It also has large beady eyes, with no teeth and a white tipped tail along with a darker orange color on the sides of its body. It is quite slow compared to other omnivores. It is oversized being as large as gigantoraptor. |-|Easter= Information The Easter Gallimimus is a skin from the Easter 2017 event. This skin is obtained by finding it randomly in an egg on the new map. Unlike the normal Gallimimus, the Easter Gallimimus is a carnivore, the reason to why is unknown. Appearance The Easter Gallimimus is yellow with orange feet and beak. Its has enlarged feathers on its back despite them looking like spikes. It holds a small brown basket of rainbow Easter eggs in its hands. Its claws are white instead of black. Trivia * Was obtainable as a skin during the Easter Event 2017. * Can bleed for 10 damage. |-|Galactic= Information The Galactic Gallimimus is one of the Galactic skins. Although you can't hatch it in the trading map, you could’ve bought it for 350 DNA at a limited time. This dinosaur has a good model and great animations. Due to no notice of it being released as a limited buyable unlike hatching it from the Galactic Egg, not many users were able to obtain the skin, making it a somewhat desired and somewhat uncommon. Appearance The design of the Galactic Gallimimus is quite the change from the normal Gallimimus. It is dark blue in color, with black stripes and a black underbelly. It has more noticable feathers as it can be seen on its tail, arms, and head. It has glowing orange feet, hands, and beak with white stripes implanted on them. Its arms hold feathers with black tips and white stars and stripes. It has three black feathers on its head with white stars along with its large feather on its tail, with stars alike to the black feathers it has. It has several white dots with rings encircling them around its black legs, neck, and eyes. It also has white dots on the base of its tail, of which the feathers are semi-transparent. Trivia * For the first few days of the new update, it was very glitchy and was immortal alike to the remodel of the Troodon, but this has been since patched. * Unlike the skins from the Galactic Egg, this skin is not apart of it but was released as a limited buyable. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Omnivores Category:Carnivores Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Ornithomimid Category:Saurischians Category:Ornithomimosaur